An Epilogue of Sorts
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: This is something of a new epilogue to book seven. many of the events are still the same, but i have kept people alive and got different people together, i am evil!


A/N: Well i though about who could be with who, so i decided to have some fun with this. i did this while waiting around my house, ready to go to the funeral home and such. this does not go along with the last three books... so enjoy!

An Epilogue of Sorts

It was that time of year again, Christmas time as the Potter Manor. The house was so huge; it was large enough for all their friends to stay for a week if they chose to, so they could all be together on Christmas. It had been twenty years since the final battle and everyone was completely happy; their situations were unlike what the rest of the world had planned for them though. All of Harry's close friends were married and very happy with the way the world was going. 

Harry had worked out his issues with Ginny after the battle. They had dated for a brief time, but he had to break it off because he thought they would use her to get to him. After everything settled down, she wanted to get back together, but Harry had thought about them a lot. He really only liked her because she was Ron's little sister, and it was what most people expected of her. She really only liked him because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. They were just friends now and they couldn't be happier. Harry eventually found love in Hannah Abbott. They had bet at a ministry function and they really hit it off. Harry was an auror and she worked in the Law Enforcement department. After three years of serious dating, Harry proposed to her at their five-year reunion at Hogwarts. They were married in six months. A year and a half later Hannah told Harry she was pregnant and he promptly fainted. Nine months later they welcomed a baby girl into the world, and that was only a start of what was to come. Lily Anne was now 12, Gemma April was 10, Courtney Lynn was 8, Mya Hermione was 6, Alanys Jordan was 4, Quinn Ginevra was 2, and James Ronald was due in less than a month. Although he had six girls, and he loved them dearly, he had secretly hoped that this baby was a boy, and cried when they found out. He really wanted one of his children to carry on the Potter name. He was now a retired Auror and was working at Hogwarts as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hannah had to quit her job and was now a stay at home mom who home schooled her children who weren't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet. She wrote article for the Quibbler from time to time, which was still being run by Luna, and she loved it. Neither she nor Harry had to work at all because of all his inheritance, but neither felt like they should sit home and do nothing all day long. 

In a very surprising move, Ginny Weasley married Remus Lupin. All the werewolf laws had been repealed, allowing the pair to wed and have four children: Susan Molly, 8; Daniel Sirius, 7; Justin James, 5; and Camilla Elizabeth, 2. Ginny was a stay at home mom now, but she did work as a healer until the first pregnancy. She also did the occasional Quidditch appearance at Hogwarts when Professor Dumbledore decided to have an alumni game. She still had all her chaser skills from all those years ago, still being the leading scorer in the history for females, and very close to beating the one male who was above her, James Potter. Remus Lupin and Charlie Weasley decided to take a joint-professor-ship for the Care of Magical Creatures class, since Hagrid had been killed in the final battle by no less than ten Death Eaters. Recent break-throughs were being made for werewolves, and there was now a way to lift the 'curse' of the lycanthrope and they would be able to lead happy, normal, and productive lives once again. They didn't have to fear their transformations, and they could finally see a full moon without fearing what was going to happen. Molly Weasley protested this marriage, mainly because she thought Remus was too old for her baby girl. Arthur talked some sense into her by saying that Ginny loved him and he knew that Remus was never going to let anything happen to Ginny or their grandchildren. The thought of grandchildren had perked Molly up and she was begging them after long to give her one. 

Hermione had tried to have a relationship with Ron, because that's what everyone expected her to do as well. However, they had more platonic feelings for each other, always a brother-sister type feeling. Her new love interest had been the playboy Sirius Black. He really helped her come out of her know-it-all persona, and really open up, be adventurous. Their original agreement was purely physical at first because they satisfied each others needs perfectly, but Hermione subconsciously changed him as well. He didn't swear nearly as much as he used to, and he was much mellower these days. He began taking her out to dinners and they had become even closer to each other. Sirius proposed to Hermione at one of Harry's Christmas gatherings four years after the battle. They now had four kids, Hermione always thought it was a race with Remus as to who can have more kids: Frederic Remus, 11; Jane Samantha, 7; Zoe Christina, 3; and John Samuel, 1. Hermione was a transfiguration professor at Hogwarts since McGonagall had retired a few years after the battle. Sirius had been a stay at home dad, since he was still not really accepted in the wizarding world, and this could be very distressing for him. He had his fortune for being the last Black still alive after the battle, so they could live comfortable if Hermione ever chose not to work, which was not likely. 

Ron, after his tryst with Hermione, settled down with a sensible witch, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Ron went off the play Quidditch for the Chuddle Cannons, his team that he had always rooted for, and was doing outstanding as their star keeper. He even played against Oliver Wood and the Cannons beat Puddlemere United. Ron was hit with a bludger in the head, and when he fell to the ground he broke his leg, forcing retirement, and Susan was the nurse in charge of him. He was kept in the hospital because the break was bad and his head wasn't completely normal. He would ask her everyday if she would go out with him. Every day she said 'Maybe, when you get out of here'. Little did she know that he would take her up on that, coming back to the hospital everyday with flowers asking her to dinner. One day she finally conceded. They have been happy ever since. They had five kids and one on the way: Michael Harry, 6; Jason James and Andrew Jordan, 4; George Lee, 3; Kyle David, 1; and Amelia Susan, due in three months. Ron was so happy when he heard that he was having a girl, he locked himself and Susan in their bedroom for an entire day, leaving the kids at various baby sitters houses. He and Susan stayed home to watch their brood, allowing time for Susan to help Madam Pomfrey three days a week, and Ron to write a sports column for the Daily Profit and the Quibbler. 

Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy were married. This was by far the strangest match because she was so quirky and he was all proper, but they balanced each other out. Luna became more grounded, but still spouted off nonsense about nargles every once in a while, and Draco became lax about his pure blood ways; thought Luna was a pure blood so his parents were happy. Luna had interviewed Draco for the Quibbler about his change of sides in the war and he obliged by telling his sordid story. He was nearly to become a Death Eater, but when he saw that they had captured Luna and he had to torture her for his induction, he couldn't do it. He hadn't known her too well before that, but he couldn't do that to anyone. He grabbed her and apparated out of the place where they were all meeting. They stayed in Grimmauld place with the Order of the Phoenix until the final battle, where they fought along side of the side of the light. In essence she saved his life when he saved her from the Death Eaters. They now have two kids and one on the way: Star Lucinda, 10; Anthony Michael, 6; and Rachael Marie, due in four months. Draco was the Arithmancy teacher now at Hogwarts and Luna still worked for the Quibber with her father. 

Neville Longbottom proposed to Pavarti Patil a few years ago and they were already having kids, three to be exact: Frank Henry, 3; Alice Tullah, 2; and Salina Georgette, 2 months. Neville worked as a healer, and he was the one to make a discovery about Remus' condition. Pavarti was an intern medi-witch when they met. Neville helped her out because she seemed like she was the clumsiest witch in the entire hospital, patients included. They had grown rather close over the years, and he finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. Neville was still a healer, but Pavarti stayed home with the children, writing a gossip column with her twin sister and Lavender Brown. 

Severus Snape shocked the world when he got married; to none other than Nymphadora Tonks, who still prefers to be called by her maiden name. They have a beautiful baby girl, Kelly Sue, 7, and they are due to have triplets in a few months. Severus nearly fell over when he heard the doctor count out the number of heartbeats there were. Severus already had their names picked out if they were boys, and Tonks got to pick the girls names. They had refused to know the sex of the children until after they were born; they even had a bet going. Tonks thought she was going to have two boys and a girl, but Severus said all boys, secretly he wanted more girls. He spoiled Kelly Sue to no end. Severus kept up his appearance at Hogwarts as the snarky potions master, but Tonks had only been a part time Auror for the past couple of years. Now she was going to quit totally but patrol the halls as the caretaker. Mr. Filch wanted to retire so she gladly volunteered. Dumbledore was very gracious about the time she was going to be getting off with the new babies as well. 

Bill and Fleur had gotten married during the summer before the trio's seventh year. They had a baby girl Victoire Rose, who is now twenty. And they have a son Jacques David, who is seventeen. Bill still works as a curse-breaker for Gringotts and so does Fleur. Victoire has become a model for Witch Weekly and many other magazines. Jacques was training to be an auror. 

Fred and George, without fail got married and had two sets of twins each. They married Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell respectively. Fred and Angie had Brian Joshua and Mark Andrew, 9; and Jessica Lynn and Sara Lee, 4. George and Katie had Brandon George and Kevin Patrick, 9; and Anna Marie and Emma Laryn, 4. They still worked the joke shop, which now expanded all across the UK, and Hogsmeade. They did buy out Zonko's and were very successful. Angelina and Katie were at home, tending to their brood happily; helping out in the shop every couple of days. 

Charlie Weasley surprised everyone by marrying Alicia Spinnett, one of Fred and George's friends from school. They were happily living together in London. Charlie worked with Remus Lupin with the Care of Magical Creatures classes at Hogwarts. She stayed home with their three kids: Maggie Ginevra, 12; Thomas Dean, 8; and Abigail Autumn, 3. Katie worked part time as a healer and Charlie watched the kids on the days she worked, letting Remus take over for him teaching. 

Percy, though estranged from the family, always seemed to make a surprise appearance at the Christmas festivities. He and Penelope Clearwater had married two years after the final battle, having a child with in the year: Reggie Michael, 18. They all stopped by, and thank Merlin that Reggie was not like his parents at all. He was more of a rebel, dating Victoire's friend Perdita Wood, daughter of Oliver Wood. He was more like Sirius used to be than either one of his parents cared to acknowledge. 

Dean Thomas ended up with Lavender Brown having two kids. He was an Auror and she was a gossip columnist with Pavarti and Padma. Padma married Seamus Finnigan. They have one kid already with another one on the way. Seamus went on to write a book of how not to do spells, aiding young witches and wizards about how not to make rum from water. Blaise Zabini married Millicent Bulstrode. Together they have four kids, more that anyone had ever expected him to have. She had always wanted kids and a loving husband, so she got it all wrapped in one. They both worked as potioneers in a lab for St. Mungo's. 

Lastly Colin Creevey found his one true love in the form of Gabrielle Delacour. They have two kids already and two more on the way. Colin is a photojournalist and Gabrielle does some part time modeling, mainly when she is pregnant. She is one of those women who look absolutely gorgeous when they are pregnant. 

Harry's house was full to the brim and he loved it. This was the family that he never had growing up, so he would always let his kids have the big family point of view. This was a beautiful ending to the final battle. 


End file.
